Desire
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Edward has a desire for a young woman he saw in a nearby town. When he follows her home and realizes how close to him she really is, will he resist his desire? Another example in the sexy edward contest


**So, I'm posting this for several reasons. I have a few announcements, most that I will make at the bottom. I promise they're good though. Actually, great. **

**But, I want to start from the beginning, the general news.**

**I want to thank everyone that sent me their warm thoughts during hurricane Gustav. Much to my surprise it wasn't as nearly as bad as I thought it would be, or prepared for. Something has to be said for positive thinking. You guys are great though. Thanks again. Hopefully Louisiana won't have any more hurricane trouble for the rest of the year. **

**Second, I just want to let you know that the regular updates for my other stories will start back on Monday. I may be a couple one shots between then, but I'm not sure. **

**Okay, now on to info about this story. This is alternative universe, completely. Edward is still a vampire, but he's more like "regular" vampires. As in, more control over her blood lust, mind control and the like. Oh and he has fangs. I just wanted to try something different. You'll have to tell me what you think...**

_**Desire**_

_**By Jayeliwood**_

_**Type of Edward: Incubus/dominate**_

_**Character type: Out of character**_

_**POV: Edwards **_

_**story type: Alternative universe, vampire, human.**_

_**If you're interested in becoming a part of this contest please visit the rules on Jayeliwood's profile.**_

_**Feel free to contact her at jayeliwood at yahoo dot com **_

_**If you're interested reading the rest of the entires in this contest, please visit the C2, the sexy Edward Contest.**_

I stood with my arms crossed, looking over the beautiful river that was my home. I was thinking something over. I had seen the most beautiful girl with the most delicious scent in a nearby small town. I wasn't searching for someone like her, but like most either disastrous or wonderful things, she came by unexpectedly. I followed the young girl back to her home, and wouldn't you know it, she lived only fifteen minutes away.

Now, I had a decision to make. Would I go to this girl and feed the way I desired, the way I was suppose to or would I play it smart and leave her be? Drinking from the police chief's daughter,even if she wouldn't remember it, was not the smartest thing to do. I wanted her so badly though. My throat burned with thirst, and my mind twisted with all the things I wish to do to her. I didn't just want to feed, I wanted to feel. I had never done that before, ever.

"You look distracted, brother." My youngest brother Jasper came up from behind and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I am just thinking." I shrugged, not looking away from the still water.

"What about?"

I thought about it a moment. Did I want to tell him? He would understand the most. We mostly survived on animal blood. Our father taught that it was not right to steal from the humans. Only if they gave it to us, completely willingly, would we feed from them. That was extremely rare though. Most people didn't even know we existed. But Jasper, he was different. He was the newest member of my family. His desire for human blood was the strongest. I could tell him.

"There was a human, her scent was beyond tantalizing. I want her." I told him simply.

"You're not one to crave-"

I cut him off. "Yes, I know. She's different though. There so something about her."

"Did you find out who she is, where she lives?" He asked, asking all the important questions first.

"Yes, I did."

"So, what's the problem?" He said, looking over the water as well.

"She's the police chief's daughter."

"You never did like things simple." He sighed heavily. "Would you like me to help you?"

"What do you have in mind?" I said with a small smirk.

"It's been a while since I've stirred up a bit of trouble with the law." Jasper said, his thick southern accent coming through. "I'll make sure he's out of the house."

"You wouldn't mind?" I said, eying him.

"It sounds like fun to me." He said, a wicked grin spread over his scarred lips.

"Don't get caught," I called as I started to run through the forest.

He ran in the opposite direction, but I could still hear him clearly. "Of course not!"

I chuckled at his over confident attitude. I'm sure it wouldn't last, for either of us, when our parents found out. My father would have my head, if Esme, my mother didn't have it first. I would just have the face the trouble when I got home. I felt this was worth it. I had never wanted something so badly in my life.

As I came to the house in the woods I realized the cruiser was already gone. Jasper was good, I'd give him that. I wondered what he lit on fire or whatever he did. I'm sure it would be in the paper in the morning. At least I wouldn't have to face Alice when I got back. I did not envy him that. His wife was scarier than angry police men.

The light was out in her room. I climbed up the window and pushed it open. She was already asleep, her tiny body covered with a thin blanket. I could see her, every outline and curve. Her heavenly scent filled the room, assaulting me in the most wonderful way. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. I watched over her for a moment. She was beautiful, an angel.

I was mulling this over again. Did I want to do this? It would not harm her. She'd only be sick for a couple of days. She'd be sore and tired, most likely think it was a cold or something along those lines. She wouldn't even have to go to the hospital. But, it was the other things I wanted to do to her that made me pause.

I wanted to feel her entire body, nude against mine as I sucked the warm liquid from her soft neck. I wanted to see every perfect curve, feel it under my cold hands. I want her to moan my name.

Then she did something that caught my attention. She rolled over and sighed. Her hair fanned around her face, her eyes fluttering, but she did not wake up. She moved again and moaned softly, her tiny hand running over her stomach. "Please," she sighed in her sleep.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was dreaming about, why she was touching herself in that way. She wanted to be filled, that much was obvious. Would she mind if he was the one to do it?

"Please," she moaned louder, her torso twisting under the blanket, forcing it down. She exposed her barely covered chest to me, the thin fabric of her shirt hiding nothing from my great eye sight.

She was asking, I thought, then I would give the girl her wish. She would think it was a dream afterwards, hopefully a wonderful dream.

"Look at me," I whispered. "Look at me, angel."

She did as I commanded her, her eyes fluttering open. Her eyes went wide as she realized I was in her room. She opened her mouth to scream but I shook my head. Her mouth instantly shut. She opened it again, slowly. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Edward," I said simply.

"That's not exactly what I meant. I mean-ugh, never mind." She muttered, running her fingers over her face. I could tell that she was wondering if she was asleep or not. I would not answer that question either way. "What do you want?" She continued.

"Such a practical girl. Straight to the point. You're not afraid of me though, that surprises me." I mused, smiling to myself, moving closer to her bed.

"Should I be?"

"No, not at all. I will not harm you. In fact, the complete opposite." I sat on the edge of her bed.

"What do you mean, the complete opposite?" She asked, sitting up slowly. The blanket was puddled around her hips, a delicious sliver of her stomach showing.

I ran my fingers over the bare part, causing her to shiver. I watched with open fascination how her nipples hardened at my touch. Of course they did, she was cold now. It was still a beautiful response, no matter the reason. "I'd much rather show you." I smiled at her, not exposing the fangs that were fulled extended.

I didn't give her much of a chance to respond. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her smooth neck. She gasped softly, her head lulling to the side. My hands gripped her sides, massaging the warm skin. She moaned softly. This was going to be easier than I thought.

I kissed my way up her neck and over her cheek. I found her delicious full lips and kissed them deeply. I was careful of my teeth, but I wanted to taste her.

She went wild at my touch, something I didn't expect. Her fingers went into my hair, tugging on it. She shifted her weight, sitting on her knees in front of me. My hands pushed her shirt upwards, just underneath her breast. "So eager?" I asked.

She pulled away and tugged her shirt over her head, exposing her perfect breast to me. I moaned as I looked at the two delicious mounds. I knew for sure she thought she was dreaming right now. Surely she would not be so bold in real life. Good, that worked better for me. "Please," she begged, her voice a whimper. The scent of her arousal filled the room.

"What to you want me to do?" I asked, running my thumb over one of her hardened peaks.

"Make love to me, please." She begged.

Yes, this was going to be far easier than I ever expected.

"Your wish is my command," I teased, leaning forward to capture her lips. Her eager little hands went to my shirt, unbuttoning it quickly. She pushed it off my shoulders, letting it fall where it may. Her hands explored my chest as eagerly as I explored hers.

I pushed her down on her tiny bed and pulled the blankets from her body. She was wearing no shorts or pants, but only a thin pair of panties. I cupped her warm sex, feeling the moisture against my palm. She was ready for me, but I was not ready for it to be done yet. I was going to savior every second of this, up until she fell back asleep, hours for now.

"Edward, please," She whimpered. She seemed to plead quiet a bit. It was quite arousing actually, not that I needed any help with that. I was already completely hard just looking at her full breasts.

I pulled her panties down slowly. Underneath the fabric she was completely smooth. I groaned. She looked amazing. I lowered my mouth to her center and slowly began to kiss. I had never done this before, and at this moment I wonder why I had put it off for so long. She tasted more amazing than I'd ever imagined. I wondered if only she tasted like this. If so, I would have to visit her, many, many times.

I tasted the gathered liquid between her legs over and over again, darting my tongue out. Her legs spread wide as cried out my name. It was not possible she was enjoying this as much as me, but the with the sounds she was making it was a close competition.

My thirst, up until this point, had taken a back seat to my desire. But now, so close to such a throbbing vein, I was ready to at least sample her blood. Just a tiny nip. I decided to distract her with my fingers, pressing them deep inside of her body, twisting and curling them as I pumped them in and out. I turned my face to her thigh, running my nose over the hot flesh first. I bit her very, very carefully. I barely broke the skin, but the blood still trickled from the tiny wound.

Much to my surprise she screamed, but not in pain, but pleasure. She tightened around my fingers as my mouth suckled the blood. Every part of her that I tasted was amazing. Her blood was no different. I licked the wound until no more blood fell. She was shivering and shaking, her body still rocking from the aftershocks of her explosive climax.

"Do you like it rough, my angel?" I asked her as I kissed up her body.

She did not answer. Her face filled with blood from her embarrassment. She was being shy now. How cute. I brought one of her nipples into my mouth, sucking it as hard as I desired. Her hips bucked up against me, rubbing up against my still clothed lower half.

"Tell me," I commanded.

"Yes." She whimpered.

"Do you like it when I do this?" I asked before I bit down on her nipple. Just enough pressure to break the skin once again. She screamed, the sound shaking the house. I selfishly lapped at the blood until there was no more. "Do you like it when I bite you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Louder," I told her. I sucked on the healing wound, flicking my tongue over her hardened nipple.

"YES!" She shouted.

"Good girl," I complimented her. She would get rewarded for her good behavior.

I took off my shoes quickly, tossing them to the side. I made quick work of my pants and boxers. She had been patient with my pace. I could give her what she wanted now. I could give myself what I wanted as well. I wanted more of her sweet blood.

To my surprise, she tried to push me down. Perhaps she wasn't completely patient. I allowed her to take "charge" for a moment. This is what she wanted, I could give her this. She had been so generous with me.

She straddled my waist, and leaned over me. She kissed me deeply, her breast pressing against my chest. I rubbed my hand up and down her bare back, encouraging her to do what she wanted.

With one swift movement, she pressed herself down hard on my length. She screamed as she broke what was left of her virginity, her head falling back. The moisture tripled between her legs. I was right, she did like it rough. She enjoyed this pain as well.

"So beautiful," I complimented her. I ran my hand up her smooth stomach up to her firm breast. I felt the weight in my hand, enjoying the sensation of it. Yes, I definitely waited too long to do this. That was one mistake I would not make again. I would not wait very long to return to her.

She bounced slowly on me, sitting completely up. I brought my hands to her perfectly rounded bottom and helped her. Her eyes closed, lulling back in head as it fell back. Her neck was perfect for me. It was long, smooth, and beyond inviting.

I couldn't take it any longer. I rolled her over less than a second later, still inside her tight little body. I lowered my mouth to her neck, kissing it roughly. "Do you want me to bite you? Do you want me to drink from you?"

"Yes, Edward. Please. You can have all of me" She said as she wrapped her legs around my waist, pressing herself closer to me.

I didn't need any more encouragement. I bit down, harder this time. The blood flowed heavy into mouth, warm and sweet. I sucked it more greedily than a new born with milk. I rocked my body in and out of her as I drank. I was in heaven. I brought my hand to the side of her neck, holding her still.

I knew she was screaming, but I didn't care. I knew she was speaking to me, saying my name but I didn't hear it. I could only hear the beating of her heart as it pulsed more blood into my mouth. I was getting so close, and I knew the amount of blood I could take from her was coming to an end.

"Edward, oh god, EDWARD!" I certainly heard that. She was throbbing around me again. I moaned, being pulled further into heaven with her. My hand slid into her hair, massaging her scalp as I let my tongue run over the now dry wound. I could still taste her blood on flesh, and mixed with her sweat was amazing.

"Yes, oh yes," I muttered over and over again as I fell completely. I pressed my forehead against her shoulder and took a deep breath. My thirst, though not completely gone, was as satisfied as the rest of me.

I rolled to my side and brought her close to my body. She didn't seem to mind the cold, and I was not ready to part with her warmth yet. I brought my nose to her hair and breathed in deeply. Her hand traced my plains of my stomach, her head against my shoulder. "That was amazing," she told me.

"It was," I agreed, smiling. I pressed my lips to her forehead.

She yawned softly. Poor human. I had worn her out. I had to admit, I wanted nothing more than to sleep now too, even if I couldn't. This would be the perfect time.

"Edward, will I dream about you tomorrow?" She asked, her voice airy light. So close to sleep.

"Do you want me to return tomorrow?" I asked, wondering if I could take much more blood from her. No, but I could enjoy other parts of her. I smiled at the thought.

" I do." she said through a yawn, her eyes closing.

"Then I will be there."

When she was completely asleep I got dressed and climbed out of her window. I did not run, rather I strolled. I felt completely different than I did two hours ago. I felt light.

She wanted me back tomorrow. That had me on cloud nine for some reason. I wanted to be with her again. Maybe in time she'd come to me, completely awake and willing. I smiled at the thought.

I pulled my phone from my pocket. I might as well prepare for tomorrow evening. I pressed the six on my speed dial and brought it to my ear. "Hey Jazz, how would you like to become a repeat offender?"

Okay, now on to contest news! First off, I want to let you know that there is a new C2 for this contest. It's, of course, called The Sexy Edward contest. Please, please, please subscribe to see how the entries at their added. I promise to keep it as up to date as possible.

**Secondly, and best of all, I have prize news! The first place, grand prize winner, will receive a free tee shirt from webookaparel dot com (thank you webook!). I want you to check them out. They are completely awesome. As for the rest of the info on the rest of the prizes, please check out my profile. **

**So, are you excited about the prize? I know I am. **

**I'm not totally in love with this one shot, crush and Computer repair are still my favorite. I'm working on making crush a longer story, and making a second part to CR. We'll see how it goes.**

**Keep an eye out on more examples soon!**


End file.
